Doctorate
Doctorate is an achievement in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. There are 29 unique eBooks scattered throughout the world in Deus Ex: Human Revolution in addition to "common" eBooks found in multiple, various places. Finding these unique books will each provide a 200 XP "Scholar" award and by finding all 29 of them in one playthrough, you can achieve the Doctorate Achievement/Trophy. To receive the Doctorate achievement, the player must read 29 special eBooks in the game at least once. A list as well as a table of all the locations for the eBooks are available below. eBook Locations Sarif HQ – 3 eBooks #Pritchard’s office, on his desk, to the right of Pritchard. #On a desk inside office 25, on the second floor of Sarif HQ. #Next door, there is another eBook inside office 27. Sarif Manufacturing – 2 eBooks #After finding a Praxis Kit, enter a room with a security hub. It's just past the hall with a camera and a turret. Throw away the cardboard boxes to get at it. #Before confronting Zeke Sanders, find the eBook near the double doors leading to Josie Thorpe's office. Detroit (1st) – 7 eBooks #Inside Jensen’s apartment. #While in the Detroit Police Station, find the eBook inside the morgue. #Inside the MCB gang’s apartment building, enter the merchant Seurat’s bedroom. #In the Downtown Apartments with O’Malley, one floor above, an apartment has a level five locked door. Break into the bedroom to find a cage, hack the lock to find the eBook inside. Use the code 2356 to get inside the apartment, and 3663 to get inside the cage. #Check Greg Thorpe’s apartment, the same apartment guarded by Detective Chase. Find his apartment on the third floor. #Inside the LIMB clinic, look in the back hallway. #In Derelict Row, inside the building under the mission-objective Transmitter. FEMA Underground Base – 1 eBook #In the fourth basement floor near the end of the level, enter a cafeteria and look inside the locked door. Hengsha Island – 6 eBooks #Inside the Hive, look inside a security room upstairs from Tong’s office. #At the Hive, win the conversation with Tong to get access to Tong’s office. #To the left of the main entrance into the Hengsha Court Gardens, or right to leave the apartment building from the elevator, there is a locked apartment with an eBook inside. #Climb up to the Youzhao District roof, and look for the entrance into the apartments leading down. Break into the second floor apartment to find the eBook inside. #In the Youzhao District, on the roof, break into the first apartment to the left across a walkway. #Find this book in the Alice Garden Pods. Look on the second floor, in pod number 143. Lower Tai Yong Medical – 1 eBook #On the highest level before entering the actual Tai Yong Medical building with an elevator (on the first full level above the electric current floor), look for a vent. Stack boxes to enter the vent, crawl through, and jump down use Icarus Landing System to find a corpse with a Darrow book nearby. However, dropping and stacking at least three boxes at the bottom of the air shaft will allow Jensen to drop down to the bottom of the air shaft with minimal damage (see Videos section). Upper Tai Yong Medical – 2 eBooks #In the center of the Lee Geng Memorial Laboratory, look on a box in the center of the large room. #In the Hangar with two large mechs, find the eBook in the top left security room. Picus Communications – 2 eBooks #After an ambush, ride an elevator to a new floor with a locked door on the right side of the first hallway you enter. Hack the door and take the stairs up. The eBook is on a counter in the rear of this room, which has a window overlooking a large, open, two story tall room. #Ride the Funicular down to enter the Illuminati office, look on the 2nd floor, in the locked corner office. Detroit (2nd) – 2 eBooks #Detroit Convention Center, backstage, inside a room where several bodyguards are watching a TV. At the back of this break room, you’ll find the eBook. #Inside Isaias Sandoval’s bunker, on his desk. Harvester Hideout – 1 eBook #Lowest floor of the hideout, inside the surgery room in the northwest room of the map. Faridah Malik is inside if she died earlier. Omega Ranch – 2 eBooks # Inside the same building as Nia Colvin, on the same floor. Look in the room just south of the room with the elevator. #After the boss fight with Namir, find the last eBook inside Megan Reed’s office, inside her level 5 security safe. eBook Location Table Videos thumb|left|500px thumb|left|500px Reference [1] Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution achievements Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution achievements Category:EBooks Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution books, magazines and newspapers